This invention relates to pressure regulators in general and more particularly to a mini-regulator valve assembly for providing a continuous supply of gas at a predetermined pressure from a source of high pressure gas stored in a pressurized cylinder.
When dispensing compressed gases from a high pressure cylinder, it is typically necessary to provide means to make a connection to the cylinder, to provide a valve to permit supply of gas thereafter, and to provide means to then reduce the pressure of the gas from the cylinder to the desired level. Typically, the cylinder includes a shut-off valve so that, after a connection is made, the valve can be opened to permit a flow of gas. Typically, a regulator is disposed somewhere in the line leading from the cylinder. In various applications, there is a need for a quick disconnect to and from such a cylinder. One method of making such a quick connect and disconnect is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,424. In the device disclosed therein, a check valve is installed in the cylinder. The coupling member when inserted into an appropriate bore in the cylinder in a sealing manner opens the check valve to immediately permit the flow of gas without a separate valve. Integral with the member inserted into the bore but external to the cylinder is a regulating valve. As described, a valve actuator comprises a diaphragm, a spring loaded diaphragm fitting, and an actuating lever pivotable thereby, the lever having at one end a plug of resilient material engageable with the mouth of an elongate hollow bushing. At the other end of the bushing is a block of porous material, through which block the flow of gas is prevented by a spring loaded poppet valve.
The regulator valve described in of the above-identified patent has a multitude of parts and is, therefore, difficult and expensive to manufacture and market.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simplified, relatively inexpensive regulator valve assembly which is easy to install, for example, in beverage dispensing systems.